how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney's Blog: Old Person Quiz
This is the eighty-ninth entry of Barney's Blog, written by How I Met Your Mother main character Barney Stinson. It was retrieved from the Barney's Blog at CBS.com Here. This entry is in response to the episode . Old Person Quiz March 30, 2009 For several years now, I've been prohibited from playing Little League baseball. This is an inevitable part of aging, and a necessary one -- because the simple truth is I would dominate those little punks on the diamond. But as Aaliyah so famously declared: Age ain't nuthin' but a number. You might be fifty and act twenty, you might be twenty and act fifty, or you might be sixteen with a really good fake I.D., a body that screams eighteen, and a very violent, stubborn father. Some of us don't know where we stand -- but as usual, Barney is here to the rescue with this very helpful quiz. Answer the questions honestly and find out exactly how old you really are... You're at a bar and your friend buys a round of tequila shots. You... (1) Down your shot, then your friend's shot, then order another round. (2) Down your shot, thank your friend, and retire home for the evening. (3) Turn down the shot - you have work tomorrow. (4) This entire scenario is unrealistic - bars? What is this, college? Your friends are camping out for concert tickets. You... (1) Get a keg and a tent -- you're in. (2) Give them money and ask them to buy you a ticket (3) Pass -- can you believe the crap those kids are listening to these days. (4) The music's too loud, parking is a pain, and everyone's on drugs. No, thanks. Your friends are at the beach throwing the football around. You... (1) Organize a tackle football game - straight out of the Abercrombie catalog. But straight. (2) Just throw the ball around nice and soft -- while enjoying the sun's rays. (3) Don't throw the ball at all -- that's a good way to get your trick shoulder worked up again. (4) Don't go to the beach because sand gets in places you don't want sand to be, and the sun is a big blaring ball of potential Melanoma beating down on you. You're house sitting in your friend's ridiculous mansion. You... (1) Throw a house party that will make Kid N' Play's hair fall out. (2) Invite a small group of friends over for a dinner party. (3) You have a date with his comfortable couch, a glass of Chianti, and the latest Clive Clussler. (4) You leave early because you're old and depressed and it's strikingly clear you'll never be able to afford a house of similar size. You get a girls' number. You... (1) Call her that night for a booty call. (2) Wait the allotted 3 days and ask her out for coffee. (3) Wait the allotted 3 days to call and plan a dinner. (4) Don't call because phones are too confusing. The stock market is crashing. You... (1) Don't care because you aren't invested in the stock market. (2) Care a little because some of your buddies are on Wall Street. (3) Start looking for a ledge to jump off of. (4) Find it exciting to actually have something to talk to people about. It's the first beautiful day outside in a while. You... (1) Fill a thermos with gin and step outside. (2) Barbecue with some friends. Maybe even cook a steak (3) White-wash your fence. (4) Bird-watch with the new binoculars you bought off of QVC. You just found out that you won the lottery. You... (1) Spend half the money on booze and the other half on strippers. (2) Buy a really cool car that you've always wanted. (3) Diversify thru mutual funds and CD's. (4) Do not want to cash in the ticket for fear that "once Uncle Sam gets his hand in your pocket, he won't let go." You're at a sporting event and a jerk is causing a ruckus. Do you: (1) Hit him with a beer bottle and when he looks over, point to the guy next to you. (2) Berate him about why he's being a jerk and if he wants to fight you say, "Yeah, like I'm gonna fight you over a sporting event." (3) Alert an usher about said jerk. (4) N/A. Don't attend sporting events because of chance of inclimate weather and escalating price of concessions and seriously, have you seen what they're charging for a cup of birch beer nowadays? It's criminal. You're flipping thru the channels and you see that a "Golden Girls" marathon just started. You... (1) Watch it - that show is awesome and appeals to all ages (2) Watch it - that show is awesome and appeals to all ages (3) Watch it - that show is awesome and appeals to all ages (4) Watch it (at an increased volume) - that show is awesome and appeals to all ages Assign yourself the corresponding points for each answer and tally them. For instance, if you answered choice (1) to a question, give yourself one point, and so on and so forth. 10-15 - You're young at heart, or you're an immature jerk. Either way, do as you please. 16-25 - You're still hanging on to that last vestige of youth. Many people your age shake their head at your antics. 26-32 - You're starting to get that old person smell. Give it up 33-40 - You may be dead already. Notes and Trivia